<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johto Needs Relief by PokemonKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866718">Johto Needs Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt'>PokemonKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Omorashi [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jouto-chihou | Johto, Omorashi, Other, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen discovers a group contest online and decides to tourture the boys with it. Lance decides to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Omorashi [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johto Needs Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¥100 = £/$/€1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen was browsing the internet one day on the league's Mac. She was really bored and wanted something to do. She also had the urge to make someone suffer and she had control. She eventually found something that combined both.</p><p>"A holding contest? Awesome." She muttered to herself, grinning. She had a LOT of money to spare, so she decided to make it a bet.</p><p>"Hey Karen, what are you doing?" A voice called from behind. She turned around to see Lance standing right behind her.</p><p>"I found this and I want to get payback on the guys for making me miss my exhibition match." Karen answered. Lance looked at what she was reading and smirked.</p><p>"I'm down. I'll bring them in." Lance chuckled as he walked out.</p><p>A few minutes passed. Will, Koga and Bruno were sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room. They had all just gone to the bathroom, but were unsure of what would happn next.</p><p>"What are you two planning?" Will asked. Karen and Lance looked at each other, grinned, then turned back to the boys.</p><p>"You're going to do a holding contest. You'll drink this at the same time." Karen place down three bottles of water. She opened all of them. "There is ¥1,000,000 if you're the last one dry. If you go to the bathroom, you lose."</p><p>"Deal." Bruno grabbed his bottle. Will and Koga also grabbed theirs, hesitantly.</p><p>"On the count of 3." Lance cleared his throat. "1, 2, 3." After his countdown, the boys chugged down all the water in their bottles, then gave them to Karen.</p><p>An hour passed. Koga and Bruno were starting to get a bit fidgety. As for Will, he was already really desperate. Due to his child sized bladder, he knew he wouldn't outlast the other two.</p><p>"This is unfair." Will complained, his hands between his legs. Karen smirked.</p><p>"You have a lot saved up. The others spend on equipment and family and have less. Take it as a balancing act." She snickered a bit. Will gave her an angry glare through his mask.</p><p>Half an hour passed. Koga and Bruno were quiet desperate now. Will had just about gave up on competition.</p><p>"Forget it, I don't want an accident!" Will got up and ran out towards the bathroom.</p><p>"You could've just done it between me and Bruno, it really was unfair on poor Will." Koga scolded the Dark trainer and Champion.</p><p>"We don't mean any harm, it was Karen's idea." Lance shoved all of the blame onto Karen. She didn't care.</p><p>Another hour passed. The two boys were at their limits. They had very similar sized bladders, but Bruno's was a bit smaller.</p><p>"Nearly there boys." Karen gave them another smirk. Bruno's eyes widened and he started to shake.</p><p>"Oh no...no, no no..." He muttered. His trousers started to get darker. He blushed intensly, embarrassed. Once he was done, Koga gave him a very worried look.</p><p>"You won Koga, you can go now." Lance pointed to the door.</p><p>"About that...I can't get up." He let out a nervous chuckle. Then, he let out a quiet gasp. His suit got darker around his crocth. Even though his bladder was only a tiny bit bigger than Bruno's, he let out a whole lot more. The entire area around his was soaked and every inch of his boxers was damp.</p><p>"Damn! How much were you holding in?!" Karen asked, shocked.</p><p>"A lot." He sighed.</p><p>"I'll pay you later. Now get cleaned up." Karen demanded, then left the room. The others followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>